


Confessions in an Arby’s

by ash35552



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, M/M, honestly this is pretty shit can’t lie, its 4:40am, leakira - Freeform, mention of pidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash35552/pseuds/ash35552
Summary: Leo slips up while drunk, and Akira needs to make a fashion change.





	Confessions in an Arby’s

**Author's Note:**

> hey ok so I know this is terrible but it’s almost 5am and I’m tired.  
> Hope everyone enjoys the Leakira zine, I know everyone who participated tried the best they could to bring you all something great ^^

Leo’s shoulder hit the wall with a _thud_. He winced, hissing in pain as he ran. He turned the corner, skidding on the ground of the damp alleyway, the water on walls illuminated neon pinks and greens and blues from the signs and ads floating in the huge city above him. His iSet beeping rapidly, telling him what he already knew. He was late, late as he could possibly be. His mind went to a book his mama read to him once, a White Rabbit who was always _late late for a very important date_.  
Fuck, Leandro wished he had a date. _Oh well_. He could hit up the phone lines later on, not much else for a 20 year old fugitive to do on a Friday night. He climbed over a fence, doing a somersault for no real reason other than looking cool, even if he couldn’t see anyone watching.  
But as Leo would grow to figure out, _someone_ was _always_ watching. 

Akira pulled himself up on the wall, kicking his leg up and balancing carefully. The drop wasn’t too bad, but the roofs of the slum-like buildings would definitely hit him on the way down. He quickly walked along wall, and hopped up onto the roof, cursing quietly as he felt the damp from the roof seep through his gloves. Standing up, he wiped his hands on his jeans and took off over the rooftops.  
When he reached the end of the row of tightly packed slum roofs, he jumped off a small ledge, landing neatly on the fire escape of the adjacent building, his backpack knocking into him slightly. He climbed up the long ladder, being careful not to slip on the cold, wet metal. Once on top, he swing himself onto the roof of the tall abandoned building. 60 stories, giving him a full view of the bustling city. Even though it was night, and most humans were likely asleep, the neon billboards made the city glow with an unnatural light. Huge screens displaying the lastest tech and mecha loomed above him, making him feel uncomfortably small.

Leo looked over the the moving city, and sat down at the edge of the roof, sighing. Tonight was sure to be fun, but the wait for that fun to begin was damn _boring_. He tapped the side of his temple, activating the chip in his iSet. There rapid beeps let him know his audio set was linked up and he was connected. He made a mental note to thank Pidge for his upgrade.  
“Hey Shirogane, I’m in position. And bored out of my ass and _wet_  thanks to _someone’s_ weather miscalculation”  
There was an indignant shrieking in the background that Leo could only assume was Pidge.  
Shiro sighed “Any complications on your way to the drop off zone?”  
“Nope” he replied, swinging his legs that were dangling over the roof. “I’m just to goo-aHhH”  
“Leo what the fuck did you do?”  
“... I nearly dropped the bag with the projector in it”  
“Just set it up Leandro, you’re making my hair whiter”  
Leo grunted in agreement “yes sir” and signed off, just as he felt the hard metal of a booster gun against his back.

“Get up, and turn around, _slowly_ ” Akira demanded, holding his gun to the strangers’ spine. His intel had told him there wasn’t gonna be anybody around for his mission, so this man was probably from Galra Empire, waiting for him.  
The man stood up, his hands in the air, and turned to face him warily.  
“Who the fuck are you?”  
“I could ask you the same damn question, do you work for the Galra?  
Akira nearly shot him right there, how _dare_ this stranger place him as low as those brutes?  
The stranger spoke again “Well, judging by the look on your face that says you want to _kill me_ , I’ll take that as a pretty strong _no_. And for your information, I work with Voltron, did they not tell you that you were getting a partner on this mission? I’m Leandro, or Leo for short.”  
Leo tentatively put out his hand for Akira to shake it, but he didn’t. Leo sighed, taking the message and put his hands back at his sides.  
“Can you lower your gun please? I really don’t wanna get shot or fall off a building today.”  
Akira looked him up and down and groaned, but put his gun back into his thigh holster. Now that he was looking at him, Leandro didn’t seem so bad. He was tall, with bronze skin and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Akira was sure they were an enhancement because nothing could be *that blue*. He mentally slapped himself, it wasn’t like he liked him, he’d known ‘Leo’ for less than 30 seconds and he was already thinking about how much he liked his eyes? Jesus get a grip Akira. Leandro spoke up, knocking Akira out of his thoughts.  
“So, you’re here for the riot then, considering we’re working together”  
“No I’m here for the damn Macy’s Day Parade” Akira replied snappily, before he could catch his tongue, but to his surprise, Leandro didn’t seem offended. Instead he smiled, and that was when Akira decided he was royally _fucked_.

  
A sharp punch to his shoulder brought Akira back to his senses, he was sitting on the roof of some apartment building, watching everything below. “Hey!” He screeched indignantly at Leo. “You were daydreaming dude, where the hell were you?  
Akira shook his head, trying to clear it. “I was, uh thinking back to when we met. Five years ago.”  
Leandro hummed in agreement, as he finished his drink. “I _distinctly_ remember, you pointed your gun at me.”  
“Oi! We’ve been over this! I didn’t know if you were going to kill me or not!”  
Akira smacked his shoulder playfully. “Oh shut up, you’re here now aren’t you?” Leo huffed, and muttered a small “maybe” under his breath. “Anyways, back to my original question, before you busied off to your fantasies about killing me-”  
Akira smirked, oh he had fantasies alright, but not strictly about killing Leo, per-say.  
“-It’s Pidge’s 21st birthday tomorrow and they, of course, want to go to a club. So basically we’re all gonna get drunk under the pretence that it’s for our friend.”  
Akira groaned in dismay. It wasn’t that he disliked Pidge, he loved the little gremlin. He just disliked _drunk_ Pidge. They had a tendency to get even _more_ mischievous when under the influence. Last time they got drunk Akira especially remembers Pidge trying to arrange his and Leo’s wedding, to which also was very confused by since, as he put it “nah, Pidge, Aki here is as straight as the day is long. And he couldn’t handle this” he slurred, motioning to his body before collapsing. Akira chuckled at the memory.  
“You’re laughing at my drunken mishap at on birthday aren’t you Aki?” Leandro asked, pretending to be offended. “Well, I can tell you that it’s gonna be _nothing_ like that this time, okay?  
Akira outright laughed as his lit a cigarette. “Leo, you fell like a bag of bricks. Face it dude, you can’t hold your alcohol.”  
Leo made a face, grumbling. “We’ll see”

  
Leandro was absolutely shitfaced. He felt very heavy, like someone was pouring thick, black oil on his shoulders. He stumbled over to Akira, standing at the edge of the club by a wall, probon his third drink. He looked slightly flushed, but not drunk. Leandro decided he’d have to change that.  
“Cmoooon dude, Aki, my buddy, my _man_. Loosen up, have _fun_!” He draped himself against Akira, not noticing that his face was even more flushed than before.  
“Leo, you’re drunk. Let’s go get you a coffee, okay?” He tried to walk away, but Leandro grabbed his wrist and pulled on him, pulling a sad puppy dog face. “You’re no fuuuuun, dude. Have one more drink and then I’ll go with you to get coffee.”  
_Fuck_. Leo didn’t know what that look did to him, Akira was putty. “Fine. I’ll order a beer and then were _going_ ”, okay?”  
Eventually, Akira got Leandro into an Arby’s down the road. They slid into a booth, Leo seemingly happy that Akira had another drink, even if it didn’t effect him to badly. They ordered desserts, Leandro getting some sort of chocolate concoction that was _sure_ to rot his teeth, and Akira a cherry turnover with black coffee.  
Leandro seemed to sober up a little, even if he was a little giggly. His head was slightly sore, a dull thumping but that didn’t matter to him when Akira’s looked _fucking gorgeous_ , especially tonight. He had his signature cherry coloured cropped top leather jacket, showing off his mid riff _beautifully_. His lean legs were in thin, sculpted skinny jeans, with slightly heeled red boots. Leandro nearly damn died when he saw that Akira had in damned _eyeliner_. Fuck he’s gonna kill him.  
Akira stop talking and blushed, taking a sip of his coffee and refusing to look Leo in the eye.  
“Did I say that out loud?”  
“Eh, yeah. You really think that?” He asked Leo. If he wasn’t mistaken, he thought he could see a glimmer of something in Akira’s eyes. Hope? Jesus, maybe he _had_ drank too much.  
“I..um, do you want m-more coffee? Leandro stuttered over his words, fumbling to try and get out of his seat. He left before Akira could say anything, and ran into the bathroom.

Akira was stunned. _Did that just happen?_ Did Leo just call him pretty? Not pretty even, _gorgeous_? What the hell? His mind was racing. Shit, he should find Leo. He threw some change onto the table and ran after where he saw Leo disappear to.  
He opened the door to the bathroom, and Leandro head snapped up, it looked like he had been splashing water in his face- wait, had he been crying? Akira took a step forward carefully, as if not to spook Leo.  
“Hey, I- I wanted to see if you were okay. You left before I could say anything”  
“Aki, you don’t have to say anything. I know you’re straight, and I know this isn’t gonna go anywhere. I’ve had this crush for five years, I can wait for it to go away-“  
“Leo”  
“It’s just _you_ , y’know? You were here when you were with Nyma, and then you were with-with Axca and I just wanted _my_ turn with you.”  
He was crying again now, and Akira felt his heart tug in pain.  
“I w-wanted to show you that _I_ could make you happy, and make you l-laugh and go on dates and-“  
“Leo”  
“It’s just- I’ve really liked you for so long and you’re so damn pretty, an-mmMPF”  
Akira pulled Leo towards him, kissing him roughly. He felt Leo stiffen up, then melt into him as the kiss went on.  
Akira wrapped his hands around Leo’s waist, breaking the kiss but never daring to pull apart. He buried his face into Leo’s neck, inhaling the scent of salt and coconut shampoo. He started laughing, and pulled his head up to look at Leo.  
“I can’t believe you thought I was straight.”


End file.
